The present invention relates to a system and method for changing the "look-and-feel" of a computer, and more specifically to a method for modifying and enhancing the operations of a palmtop computer.
Recent advances in computer technology have resulted in increasingly smaller computers, such as the "laptop" and the still smaller "palmtop" computers. As compared with desktop computers, such as well known PC's (personal computers), a palmtop does not have a disk drive and currently has one-half to four megabytes of RAM. As a result, the "built-in" programs which encompass the basic functionality of the device, are contained in ROM. Palmtop computers are usually sized to fit in a coat or shirt pocket.
Palmtop computers use the "built-in" programs, which include a number of pre-programmed functions, to permit users to organize their business and personal matters. In this regard, palmtop computers are also known as personal data assistants (PDA'S). The palmtop is a small battery-powered computer having an integrated integral keyboard and display. Examples of the built-in programs include appointment book/calendar; phone book, contact list, or data base; calculator or spreadsheet; data filer; text creator and editor; communications controller; games; and infrared remote controller. These built-in programs are typically stored in the ROM of the machine so that the user does not have to load individual programs. However, the palmtop computer enables the addition of certain add-in programs through insertion of memory expansion cards or by downloading via a serial communications port.
One example of a palmtop computer (to which the invention described hereinbelow has particular applicability) is the Hewlett-Packard HP 95LX ("95LX"). The HP 95LX includes a display that is 16 lines long by 40 characters in length. The keyboard of the 95LX includes a set of alphabetic keys, ten numeric keys, ten function keys, seven application program keys, four "shift" keys, and a few miscellaneous keys.
A major drawback of the palmtop computer lies in its small keyboard. The small keyboard, and the limited number of keys, makes it difficult to type rapidly. In fact, it is virtually impossible to touch-type. Consequently, operations such as typing a capital letter which require two distinct keystrokes, are quite frustrating. In addition, the palmtop is frequently used without the benefit of a flat, stable surface. Therefore, one or both hands are often used to cradle the machine. This makes it more difficult to reach certain keys, and particularly difficult to push more than one key at a time.
The function keys of the palmtop computer are used during the running of the application programs to initiate special functions (text search, "cut & paste", etc.). Some functions require the user to navigate through a set of menus. For example, to save a modified text file and quit the 95LX text editor called "Memo", at least five and perhaps as many as seven keystrokes are required. The more keystrokes needed, the more time-consuming and frustrating it can be to operate the computer. Moreover, in the 95LX, there are instances when it is necessary to quit all of the currently open application programs before certain other programs can be run. Thus, each active program must be quit in sequence until all have been exited. Again, this is a laborious task, because several sequences of keystrokes are needed.
Further, many of the built-in application programs require different keystroke inputs for similar functions. The user must hesitate and think about the proper actions to take to initiate certain functions, depending on the prompts and displays encountered when, for example, trying to save a file. Still another problem area is accommodating individual tastes and habits. Some people can tolerate the small keyboard while others find the placement of the keys annoying.
Other disadvantages to palmtop computers are that some features that should have been provided as "built-in" features, were omitted entirely. For example, the 95LX has restrictions on the size of the phone book files and appointment notes that limit the usefulness of the machine for many people. Moreover, the phone book could be used as a generalized data base because it automatically sorts entries, but the field names are fixed as "Name", "Phone", and "Address".